


Velvet

by 68legs



Category: X-Men Evolution
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 14:27:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30124203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/68legs/pseuds/68legs
Summary: just a little something i wrote as an rp app. caliban my calibelovedCaliban told them, once, how he saw the world-- about the warm, luminous auras he sensed around their kind. He told them about the sharp tang of Callisto's writhing presence, like ozone, and the quiet pulsing pressure around Torpid, like bass throbbing through the ground.They wanted to know what he felt like. Could he sense himself?
Kudos: 1





	Velvet

Caliban told them, once, how he saw the world-- about the warm, luminous auras he sensed around their kind. He told them about the sharp tang of Callisto's writhing presence, like ozone, and the quiet pulsing pressure around Torpid, like bass throbbing through the ground.   
They wanted to know what he felt like. Could he sense himself?  
The question was reasonable, but he'd never tried. Caliban drew his focus in, fixated on the space around him, the invisible gradient where the outside world ended and he began.   
"Velvet." was the first word that came to mind. And then: "Smooth, like rain running down rubber. Rain on an attic window. The gentle glow of moonlight. A lit window in the dark."  
In days to come, when Caliban felt himself drifting away from the world, it helped to close his eyes and draw his focus to his own presence. He was there, existing in the world, a soft but persistent light in the dark. 


End file.
